


5 Times Magnus Thinks Alec Would Make A Great Dad + 1 Time He Does

by fancyachatup



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5 Things, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Canon Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic alec, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec parent au, Parents, Sibling Bonding, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), good parent alec, it's just all really adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: Magnus admires Alec's parenting abilities on other people's childrenTitle says it all(This is the sappiest and cutest fic I've ever written.)





	5 Times Magnus Thinks Alec Would Make A Great Dad + 1 Time He Does

1.

Magnus had just rolled out of bed, about to start his morning routine when his phone began ringing. He plucked it up from the nightstand, seeing that is was Alexander, and gleefully answered. 

"Good morning, Darling! How did you sleep on that rock you call a bed?" Magnus teased, knowing how much Alec despised having to sleep at the Institute knowing how he could be snuggled up next to Magnus in his comfy bed. 

"Morning Mags. It was no walk in the park but I managed to survive. I was actually calling to ask you something."

Magnus set his cell phone on the counter and put it on speaker phone, starting his makeup routine. 

"Of course."

"Do you think Max could come with me tonight? I was talking to Izzy about our weekly movie nights. And, well, he overheard that this week we were going to watch Wonder Woman and really wants to come. Both for the movie and to meet you. Apparently I talk about to us lot."

Magnus stopped midway through applying his mascara, unable to help the warm and fuzzy feeling that rose to the surface. 

"He wants to meet me?" Was all he managed to get out. 

"Well, I mean who wouldn't want to meet you? But, yeah he wants to meet you."

"I'd be honored."

\-----

Magnus would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, because in all honesty, this was the first time he'd willing been around kids since Clary, and even then it wasn't like he particularly wanted Biscuit to like him. No, this time was much different because Max was incredibly important to Alec, which means that Magnus absolutely had to make a great impression. 

"Magnus, we're here!" Alec called from the entryway. Magnus, from his perch in the living room, heard the shuffle of feet and another voice whispering with Alec before the two emerged in the living room. Magnus smiled at the sight on Alec's shoulder, his dark grey duffle bag that symbolized that Alec would be spending the night. He disregarded the bag the second Max came into view. 

Magnus crouched down so that he was closer in height with young Max. 

"Hello Max, I'm so happy to finally meet you, Alec talks about you a lot."

"He does?" The young boy asked, eyes bright as he turned to look as his older brother, who gave a small huff but nodded. 

"Of course, you are his favorite sibling after all." Magnus said with a wink. 

"Cool. He talks about you a lot, too." Max said, unaware of his blushing brother in the corner. Alec gestured toward the bedroom, holding up the duffle bag, before disappearing to unpack. 

"All good things I hope?" Magnus said as he led the young nephilim toward the couch, where he had lemonade waiting (what? He couldn't exactly offer any alcohol to his boyfriend's younger brother, and he wasn't exactly knowledgeable in the drinks department for adolescents.) Max accepted it, with a polite 'thanks', before scooting back on the couch so that he was facing Magnus again. 

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to meet you. I wanted to know how a guy could be beautiful." Max said shrugging nonchalantly, taking a small sip of his lemonade. Magnus felt the familiar warmth pool in his stomach, and felt a small smile grace his face. 

"Really? Do you agree?"

"Well, you're not as beautiful as Isabelle, but I guess you are beautiful. And no one could be as beautiful as Isabelle so it's a compliment. Make up makes you beautiful, right? Alec really likes your makeup too." Max said, finishing his drink and turning to stare at Magnus. 

"I'm not supposed to tell you this," Max whispered, "but I don't think Mom likes your makeup." 

Magnus felt a small pain in his chest at the mention of Maryse'a disdain toward him. 

"But, she's not supposed to say stuff like that. Alec taught me that if you have nothing nice to say you shouldn't say anything at all."

In awe at Max's wise words, Magnus just stared. 

"That's why Mom should shut up!" Max declared happily. Magnus practically choked on his spit, unsure whether he should hug or reprimand Max. 

"Maxwell Joseph Lightwood! We don't say things like that!" Alec said sternly, finally returning from the bedroom, and sitting next to Magnus on the couch. 

Max shrugged unapologetically, before turning his attention back to Magnus, asking, "Are we going to watch the movie? Alec says it's supposed to be really good because it doesn't, like, objectify women, whatever that means, and I'm really in the mood for popcorn. Can you, like, magic some up?"

"Sure Max, mind going in the kitchen to grab a few bowls? It's right down the hall and to the left. The bowls should already be on the counter." Alec furrowed his brow, knowing full well Magnus could do that with the flick of a wrist, but waited for Max to leave the room before speaking. 

"Wha-"

Magnus cut him off with a small, chaste kiss, before leaning back, admiring his boyfriend's values, and how he was passing them down to Max. 

He leaned closer to Alec whispering, "You're amazing, you know that? Max grew up with your bigoted and racist parents and he still managed to turn out wonderfully. He's polite and respectful, and he didn't yell at me or stare in disgust. He thinks I'm beautiful and treats me like a person, Alexander, and that's all your doing."

Alec ducked his head, a small, shy smile blossoming onto his face. Clutching both of Magnus' hands in his, he responded, "Thank you. It means a lot, that you two are getting along. It was really...important, like astronomically important that you guys like each other. Max and I even talked about the whole Warlock aspect of our relationship, and while he had lots of questions, he thinks it's cool that you have real-life super powers."

Magnus couldn't help but fall even more in love with his shadowhunter, and told him as much. 

Throughout the movie, Magnus couldn't focus, all he could think about was how well Alec was with children. So, that was the first time Magnus decided that Alec would make a wonderful father. 

 

2.

"Magnus? Are you home? You didn't respond to any of my texts today so I came to check up on you." Alec called, his voice drifting into the guest room, where Magnus was currently sitting with a terrified Warlock child. 

 

Fuck me, Magnus groaned internally as the panic set in. After Alec had left the loft this morning, Magnus had felt a pulse of magic come from the streets of Brooklyn, one that he knew all too well. It was that of a Warlock child using its magic for the first time, and given the strength of the pulse, this particular child was not in control of his or her powers as of yet, most likely frightened or injured. And he, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, had gone to check it out. 

Magnus had portaled to the destination emitting magic to find a young boy, no older than 4 years old, hiding in an alleyway, covered in mermaid-like scales and crying. After showing him his cat eyes and speaking with him briefly, Magnus was able to convince the young Warlock, Hayden, to come to his loft where Magnus could teach him and protect him. Magnus had learned that, like him, his parents were terrified of their half-demon child, and had abandoned him long ago. Magnus gathered that Hayden had somehow managed to glamour himself (impressive for his age) and found an orphanage but that eventually the glamour slipped and within the past few hours, his magic had come in full force, leaving him alone and scared. 

Magnus anticipated spending a few hours at the loft with Hayden, teaching him minor spells and checking on his well-being before portaling them to the Spiral Labyrinth where he knew of a few Warlocks who would be elated to take in a Warlock child. 

What he hadn't anticipated, however, was Alec coming home early, and despite how accepting Alec was regarding Magnus' Warlock Mark, he was weary of the Shadowhunter's reaction to Hayden's scaly skin, not to mention the concern he felt for Hayden meeting a stranger who didn't have a Mark. 

It seemed Magnus' internal conversation had taken too long to make any decisions, because the next thing he knew, Hayden's yellow sparks were freely flowing out of his finger tips and Alec was stalk still in the doorway to the guest room. 

"Hayden, this is my friend Alexander. He's not going to hurt you or yell at you, in fact he wants to be friends with you. Isn't that right, darling?" Magnus directed the last bit at Alexander who, to his surprise, had a smile on his face. Hayden looked between the two, and slowly the sparks receded. 

"Are you like us?" Hayden asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"No, but I have friends like you." Alec responded, taking a step forward, and then turning to Magnus, hesitating. Magnus gave him a small nod, and Alec proceeded to make his way over to the bed where Hayden was sitting on top of the comforter in some new clothes Magnus had magicked up for him. As Alec sat on the edge of the bed, he slowly reached his hand out for Hayden to shake. 

"Hi Hayden, its very nice to meet you." Alec said softly, while Hayden stared back him, unsure. 

"I like your scales, they're really cool. I have some decorations on my skin too, see?" Alec said as he took off his jacket, showing Hayden the Runes over the arms and neck. At this, Hayden lent forward, studying them before reaching out to touch the one on Alec's right arm. 

"What's this one do?" He said, tracing the shape with his finger. 

Alec let out a small laugh. "It helps me so that I don't fall over. It's called an Equilibrium Rune."

"Equil-ibr-um" Hayden said, testing the word on his tongue. 

"Exactly!" Alec exclaimed excitedly, a hint of pride in his voice at Hayden's near perfect pronunciation. 

Hayden let out a little giggle, and for a moment Magnus let himself imagine that he was theirs. That they would raise him and how incredible Alec would be to him. But soon, the moment was over, and a Fire Message appeared, a response to the one he had sent before Alec came. Hayden jumped a bit, but stayed near Alec, watching Magnus inquisitively. 

"What's that?"

"It's my friend. You know the one I told you about, she has horns and when she laughs she makes a funny noise. She wants to meet you and teach you how to use your Magic!" Magnus explained happily. Hayden nodded, bitting his lip, before speaking again. 

"Does that mean I have to say goodbye to you and Alec?"

And if Magnus was sad before, now his heart positively ached at the vulnerability in the young boy's voice. He was about to respond but Alec surprised him by beating him to it. 

"Of course not," Alec said softly, "We're gonna visit you and soon you'll be strong and powerful enough to visit us whenever you want. Just think of all the cool stuff you'll be able to do soon!" Alec said, gesticulating, eyes animated as he listed off the numerous things Hayden could do, like 'water plants with the snap of a finger' and 'apply sunscreen with a flick of the wrist'.

And for the second time this month, Magnus took notice of how incredible Alexander was with children, and how, if given the opportunity, he'd make an amazing father. 

 

3.

The third time it happened, Magnus and Alec were having a casual date in Central Park. Alec had glamoured his Runes while Magnus did the same with his eyes, and decided to have a very Mundane picnic. They were lounging on the grass, sitting underneath a larger tree which provided adequate shade. It was nice to be care free like this, because no matter how helpless Mundane were, they were quite evolved. Not only did Magnus and Alec not have to worry about the whole Downworlder/Shadowhunter relationship taboo due to the Mundane's lack of knowledge, they could also hold hands and kiss, because being gay was not as disgusting to the humans as it was to the nephilim. 

It was perfect. 

Until they heard a large cry from behind the large oak tree. Alec sat up instantly, hand discretely reaching for his seraph blade while Magnus had his magic ready. They both rounded the tree, only to find a young girl, perhaps 3 years of age, sitting on the grass with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

In an instant, Alec was crouching beside her, scanning for signs of physical harm. When he was satisfied that there was none (after having Magnus double check his work) Alec sat down next to the girl, speaking very soothingly. 

"Are you okay?"

The little girl shook her head, sucking her thumb while she continued to cry, her face getting wet with tears and snot. Magnus briefly wondered where her parents were, because while he was all for giving children the freedom to express themselves, he wasn't on board with the concept of 'freedom to wander around New York City.'

"What's your name?" Alec said, handing her a dandelion he had plucked out of the grass. She took it, and it seemed to entertain her, but she gave no verbal response. 

"I'll go first then. My name is Alec and this is my boyfriend Magnus." 

"Quinn."

"It's nice to meet you Quinn. Did you loose your mommy?" Alec asked, still helping her pick up the dandelions on the ground. At this point Magnus knew he should try to help, but he selfishly loved watching Alec interact with children, so he sat next to her, but refrained from speaking up. 

"Can't find mommy." She replied. 

Alec and Magnus locked eyes, and Alec made a small gesture with his hand, the kind he does whenever he imitates Magnus doing magic, and Magnus nodded. 

"Hi Quinn, Alec and I can find your mommy, but to do that we need something of hers. Did your mommy give you anything to hold today?" Magnus asked gently, not wanting to frighten the girl, but also wanting to make sure that she understood exactly what was being asked of her. 

"It's hers," Quinn said, giving Magnus the bobby pin that was keeping her hair out of her eyes. Both Magnus and Alec could tell she was unnerved and confused, so Alec started distracting her, asking her what she saw in the clouds, because 'that one looks like a bunny with a hat on.'

Magnus drowned out the small giggles emitting from the child, and focused on the small piece of metal, seeing a frazzled woman standing next to an equally concerned woman, both looking around frantically he focused in on their location, seeing a cherry blossom tree behind them, and focused intently. They were less than 20 feet away. 

Magnus rose, handing Quinn the bobby pin back, and pulled Alec to his feet, who in turn helped Quinn up, stating "Let's go find your mommy." 

Magnus led the way, with Alec trailing slightly behind him, holding Quinn's hand, both engaged in a conversation about which bird noise was prettier, and if Magnus was a lesser man, he would have snorted at the outrageous conversation. Instead, he basked in the warm tone Alec was using, and how happy he was to talk with Quinn. They'd just moved on to the topic of butterflies when Quinn took off running toward the women Magnus had seen earlier. Alec went to grab her, but Magnus stopped him. 

"That's her mom, it's okay." 

Alec nodded, but began to grumble underneath his breath. "What kind of parent loses their toddler in Central Park in broad daylight? That's incredibly irresponsible of them! She's practically a baby, by the angel! What if some sort of demon had gotten to her or a creepy old man took her while they weren't looking?"

He stopped his tirade as the the two women were within hearing distance, the blonde one cradling Quinn in her arms while the brunette made her way over to Magnus and Alec. Magnus was fascinated by the ferocity with which he regarded the small girl's safety. Perhaps it was the big brother in him, but Magnus had never seen Alec behave this way before. If he was being honest, it was completely adorable. 

"Thank you so much, my wife and I have been so worried. My name is Grace and my wife's name is Erin, and well, you've obviously already met Quinn."

Magnus watched Alec's eyes big out slightly at the word 'wife', still unaccustomed to the casualness of homosexuality in the Mundane world. Sensing that Alec would be floundering for words right now, Magnus stepped forward, shaking her hand. 

"That's quite alright. I'm Magnus and this is my boyfriend Alec," he said, pulling Alec close and reveling in the public display of affection, as well as the slight blush that formed due to their close contact. 

"Nice to meet you guys. Seriously, thank you so much for finding us. One second Erin and I were trying to find a place to eat and the next thing we knew Quinn was gone." She said, wincing guiltily near the end. 

"Hey, it happens. They're fascinated by everything around them and are so oblivious to the dangers around them, it makes sense that she wanted to do some exploring." Magnus said, reminded of the time Raphael Santiago had decided to leave the loft days after his Turning (and while no, Raphael wasn't a literal toddler, he was the vampire version of one so it's safe to say that Magnus knows the feeling of being worried sick) and Magnus was filled with dread. 

 

Grace seemed to relax ever so slightly, and smiled genuinely. "Do you to have one of your own? Kids, I mean?" 

Alec, finally able to function again, let out a surprised laugh, saying "No, no we don't have kids."

And while, yes that was true, Magnus really did want some. Especially with Alec. 

 

4.

After listening to an incessant knocking at his front door, Magnus rolled out of bed, silently as to not wake Alec, and completely exhausted. Nonetheless he was ready to send the intruder running for the hills. 

"Who dares disturb-"

"Magnus it's me, Clary. Open the damn door!"

Sighing, he allowed her to come in, only for her to walk right past him.

"Where's Alec? I need to talk to Alec!" She practically screamed, her face contorted with worry. Magnus could feel her panic, even in his sleepy haze, and gently guided her toward the kitchen, offering her a glass of water and forcing her to take a seat on the barstool. 

"Biscuit, you know I love you, but why are you barging into my home at 1 AM and asking for Alexander of all people? I thought you guys hated each other." Magnus said, leaning on the counter, watching as Clary attempted to calm herself down. 

"I just need to ask him something." She whispers, not meeting Magnus' eyes. 

"Clary, are you okay? Did something happen? Are you injured?" Magnus asked, beginning to feel a tad frantic himself. He was prepared to hear a range of statements, each one more outlandish than the next, completely ready to beat up anyone who dared to harm Clary. 

What Clary actually ended up saying made Magnus freeze. 

"I'm pregnant."

Magnus sat ram-rod straight in his chair, a thousand thoughts floating through his mind, before he allowed a smile to grace his face. 

Magnus was delighted, stating "Congratulations Biscuit! This is wonderful news. I take it Jace is the father?" 

She gave a small nod, but there was no happiness behind her eyes, only fear. 

"I take it that he doesn't know?"

"Yeah...he, um, he doesn't know. And I don't even know if he wants to be a dad, so that's why I need to talk to Alec. He knows Jace better than anyone, including me, and I just really need to talk to him."

"That makes complete sense Clary, I'll go get him. I can't promise he'll be pleasant, or awake, but it's the least I can do." 

He made his way toward their bedroom, lying next to Alec, tracing patterns onto his skin as he peppered kisses along his jaw line. Alec groaned before rolling over and began to rub his eyes. 

"Mags? What time is it?" He questioned, his voice rough and low. 

"Good morning, Darling. Funny story, Clary is over here and urgently needs to speak with you. Also, it's just after 1 AM." 

Alec sat up immediately, scowling at Magnus. "By the angel, why does Clary want to talk to me at 1 AM? And why did you even let her in?" 

"Sweetheart, you really need to hear her out." Magnus said, throwing a pair of sweatpants at Alec, waiting for him to dress before dragging him out into the kitchen, where Clary sat anxiously. Alec took a seat next to Clary while Magnus leant back on the counter on the far end of the kitchen, allowing the semblance of privacy while the two set out to chat. He watched Alec's disgruntled expression, and how when Clary told him, he lit up. 

"You're, wait, are you serious? You and Jace are going to have a baby?" Alec said with a breathtaking smile, pulling Clary into a hug. She looked just as shocked as Magnus felt. 

"This is....this is incredible! Do you mind telling me how far along you are? How did Jace react?"

And the jovial mood dissipated marginally, and Alec seemed to understand where he went wrong. Nevertheless, Clary answered with a meek 'a few weeks' and Alec positively beamed, before schooling his expression. 

"And you haven't told him yet?"

She shook her head, explaining to Alec all of her worries, and when she was done Alec launched into a speech. 

"Clary, Jace would be an absolute idiot if he were anything but ecstatic to hear that you guys are having a baby together. I'll kick his ass if he's anything but happy, not that it will come to that, but you know."

He gestured toward her belly, "This baby is going to be the single most loved child in the history of the world. Trust me, Jace is going to spoil your baby rotten. Clary, he loves you. Like, so much so that sometimes I have to block him from our parabatai bond because the amount of adoration that flows out of it disgusts me. He's going to be so happy when you tell-" 

And before Alec could even finish talking he was cut off by a crying, Clary Fray, who had pulled Alec into a bear hug. Magnus watched them, how Alec was careful to allow room for Clary's nonexistent bump, smiling at Magnus over her shoulder. 

"Sorry, it's the pregnancy hormones." Clary said laughing, finally pulling away from their hug. They conversed for awhile, the three of them, before Magnus helped Clary to the guest room, where Alec tucked her in and reminded her to get him if she needed anything. 

By the time they were back in their bed, Alec had glassy eyes, full of unshed tears, and whispered into the darkness, "We're gonna be Uncles."

 

5.

Magnus supposed that he should've expected this conversation, especially seeing as they were now a recently engaged couple, but he was still caught off guard. They had been lounging around on the couch, when Alec had said it. 

"Magnus, do you want kids?"

Magnus felt his heart speed up, making double time, and he watched as Alec studied him intensely. 

"Of course I do."

Alec's eyebrows rose in surprise, and a smile grew on his face. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Alec seemed to hesitate with his next question, but let it out anyway, a shy expression on his face. 

"With me?" At this Magnus rolled his eyes. Honestly, he loved Alexander, he really did, but sometimes he was just so dense. 

"Darling, I'm marrying you, of course I want to raise children with you."

There was a pause, and Magnus' eyes flickered over Alec's face, waiting for the other question Alec wanted so desperately to ask. 

"Do you think I'd be a good dad? It's just, I didn't really grow up with great parental role models, so, I just wonder if I could do it...be a good dad."

Magnus turned so that they were facing each other, and held Alec's chin so that he was forced to stare him in the eyes. 

"Alexander, you'll be a fantastic father. I have no doubt about it. Now, what's brought this on?"

Alec sighed. "It's just that...my parents were never there for me, and at first I thought it was because there jobs were so demanding that they never had enough time to spend with us, but then I got older and realized that while their jobs were difficult, there was no concrete reason for us to only see them a few times a month."

Magnus pulled Alec so that he was laying on top of him, and hugged him as best he could, wanting to comfort his shadowhunter, but not daring to interrupt, because Alec really needed to let this out. 

"My dad was worse than my mother, believe it or not. He never taught me the things fathers are supposed to share with their sons, like what puberty is like or how to shave or even an awkward sex talk. I learned it all on my own. And then he cheated on mom, and it's like...was he ever really a good dad? So now, my biggest fear is becoming him. 

"Alexander, you are nothing like him. You are talented and compassionate. You take care of your family, and constantly put others first, not to mention how important family is to you. The fact that you're worrying about this proves how great of a father you'll be, and I cannot wait to see you in action."

 

+1.

"He's so beautiful." Alec whispered reverently, staring down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Magnus, of course, agreed whole-heartedly, admiring how they fit so perfectly together. It was intoxicating, watching his wildest dreams come true. That, and finally being able to see Alec in true 'Dad Mode' as Simon called it. 

Last week they'd finalized their adoption of a little Warlock boy, and Alec had barely put him down, constantly checking to see if he was breathing well, as well as adjusting his small clothing to ensure he was 'comfortable in the ridiculous onesies' Magnus insisted in dressing him in. In the weeks building up to the adoption, Alec had gone crazy with baby-proofing everything in the loft. He also acquired quite the collection of parenting books, which he kept on his night stand and looked at at least once a day. It was all incredibly endearing. 

These past few days had been everything and more for Magnus, because as happy he was to finally have a child to call his own, he was just as happy to watch Alec reach his full potential. And Magnus was a bit smug too, because he'd known since forever ago that Alec would make an amazing parent, and to see his predictions come true was just ridiculously pleasing. 

"Thank you," Magnus whispered, as to not wake the sleeping baby in Alec's arms. At Alec's confused expression, he began to clarify. 

"Thank you for making me so incredibly happy, for giving me everything I've ever wanted and more, for being such a fantastic friend and partner, and now, a fantastic dad. I'm so incredibly proud of you Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this and wanna show your appreciation, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)


End file.
